Dray
by Papillusion
Summary: Il paraissait que si ce n'était pas Harry qui avait été choisi, ce fameux soir d'Halloween où le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait multiplié les erreurs, cela aurait été Londubat, mais Drago n'en croyait rien. Il fallait que ce soit Potter. Il fallait qu'ils aboutissent là. Et lui était pris au piège.


Ce One-shot est en deux parties, enfin il y a deux scènes. Je précise pour ceux qui seraient choqués par le début assez sombre. Ce n'est pas une death-fic

Pour le titre, c'est tout simplement parce que le surnom Dray donne de mon point de vue une certaine vulnérabilité au nom de Drago, je ne saurais dire exactement pourquoi… N'ayant pas d'idée pour enregistrer le document non fini je l'avais appelé comme ça, puis c'est resté

* * *

><p><span><strong>Dray<strong>

Il était huit heures, encore relativement tôt, mais dans l'ancien monde de Drago, celui qu'il avait connu toute son enfance et une plus grande partie de son adolescence avant que tout ce qu'il pensait savoir ne tombe en miettes, il était tard. Traîner au lit et avoir pris la décision d'y rester encore le plus longtemps qu'il lui était possible avait un caractère indécent. Il se laissait aller, gravement ces dernières semaines... et le pire était qu'il s'en foutait. De tout, il se foutait.

Une lumière claire et blanche règnait dans sa chambre, quand Draco se concentrait il pouvait entendre quelques bruits de la rue en bas, quelques éclats de voix ou mouvements de la ville Moldue qui s'éveille, par intermittences. Son quartier plutôt pauvre n'était pas particulièrement animé, mais il fallait bien qu'il y ait un tant soit peu de vie qui se manifeste de temps en temps. Mais ce qui se détachait dans le silence, ce qui à la fois apaisait Drago et inexplicablement ne faisait qu'agrandir le trou dans sa poitrine, c'était le bruit de leurs respirations confondues, qui ne faisaient plus qu'une.

Pourquoi les yeux de Draco restaient secs alors qu'il voulait pleurer. Comment fallait-il interpréter son indifférence inquiétante, lorsqu'il revoyait se dérouler sa descente aux Enfers de ces derniers mois. Son emménagement dans ce quartier sordide, leur première rencontre après la fin de la guerre, ce moment où Drago avait compris qu'il était pris au piège.

Drago savait au fond de lui la réponse. Mais il avait mis du temps à l'accepter. Le premier instinct était de repousser cette possibilité, mais qui de jours en jours ne provoquait plus qu'une attraction irrésistible. On s'accroche. L'espèce humaine est faite pour ça, elle garde encore l'espoir inavouable que cela finisse par s'arranger, un prochain jour. Que cette impression de vaste plaisanterie finira par s'estomper. Que la vie ne paraîtra plus aussi absurde et que cette volonté d'avancer n'est pas complètement perdue.

Mais Drago avait atteint ce point où l'on a perdu foi.

Drago Malefoy allait se suicider.

Ce n'était pas une décision particulièrement réfléchie. Mais il sentait que la flamme avait disparu. Parfois, Draco plongé dans ses pensées et qui regardait les autres avancer autour de lui, alors qu'il restait statique, se disait que c'était comme si un Détraqueur était descendu vers lui en décrivant des cercles, et avait lentement aspiré son âme, mais par petits bouts. Si bien qu'il n'en avait que tardivement pris conscience. Son corps n'avait pas réussi à se défendre. L'ancien Serpentard avait plutôt l'impression que doucement, au contraire, il lui murmurait son accord pour mettre fin à ses jours, à chaque instant de la journée.

Comme si Potter avait deviné par on ne sait quel instinct les pensées sombres se déroulant dans sa tête, il eut un bref sursaut, qui fit momentanément se détourner les yeux gris pâles de la fenêtre. Poussant un soupir il serra plus étroitement le corps maigre sur lequel sa tête reposait, puis il sombra à nouveau.

Drago reporta son regard sur l'extérieur.

Il ne savait pas s'expliquer comment cela avait commencé.

Sa relation avec Potter. Il y avait d'abord eu un immense dégout de lui-même, qui juste après que Potter soit parti, la première fois où ils avaient couché ensemble, lui avait donné la nausée et l'avait fait se courber au-dessus de l'évier de sa salle de bain, l'estomac convulsé.

Qu'en aurait pensé Père ?

Ca avait été plus fort que lui. Il aimait quand Potter le baisait, plus que de raison. Il aimait cet abandon total qu'il arrivait à lire sur le visage du Survivant alors que ses coups de reims s'accéléraient, mais que pourtant jamais il ne manquait de se pencher sur lui pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes à plusieurs reprises. Ne serait-ce que pour le geste. Même quand il haletait trop pour l'embrasser proprement. C'était comme ça que Harry était.

Ses scrupules s'étaient estompés. Au début, Drago pensait qu'il avait réussi à les faire reculer dans un coin très obscur de son esprit, et il s'en félicitait. Puis il s'était rendu compte, avec une certaine frayeur, qu'en réalité il s'en contrebalançait. C'était facile d'oublier que c'était mal, lorsque Potter gémissait son prénom. Drago n'était même pas sûr qu'il se rendait compte qu'il faisait ça.

Parfois la réalité le rattrapait pourtant, et dans ces cas-là Drago bénissait le réconfort des potions à l'origine douteuse qu'il se procurait dans l'Allée des Embrumes délocalisée pas très loin de sa rue. Mais il avait renoncé à essayer de lutter. La tentation était de toute façon trop forte. Il suffisait que Potter fasse un seul pas dans sa chambre et il craquait systématiquement.

Peut-être fallait-il aussi voir cela comme la preuve que Draco sentait qu'il n'allait de toute façon plus faire long feu ici. Il ne se considérait même plus comme assez important pour ne pas se laisser souiller par un Sang-mêlé. Un homme en plus, qui s'enfonçait en lui avec fougue, et criait son prénom lorsque l'orgasme le prenait.

La personne qui était indirectement responsable de la mort de ses parents.

Potter avait été le premier pas dans sa descente aux enfers. Il s'était raccroché aux paradis artificiels, qu'il consommait en général tard le soir après sa journée de travail. Des fois plus en excès que d'autres. Il arrivait à rester raisonnable pour ne pas ressembler à une loque, mais c'était déjà trop, ça ajouté à sa sous-alimentation.

Le lendemain, il se détestait encore plus pour sa faiblesse. Lui qui _avait eu_ le don de s'imposer dans presque toutes les situations, se laissait maintenant bouffer. Les potions qu'il inhalait lui donnaient une fausse impression de contrôle. Il oublilait que Potter était la seule raison pour laquelle il retardait le moment où il s'enverrait en l'air. Il faisait plus facilement face au monde extérieur et aux autres, si différents.

Drago n'était pas doué pour la comédie lorsque cela ne servait pas ses combines d'adolescent mesquin. Ses collègues de bureau avaient remarqué sa pâleur, ses cernes sous les yeux.

Le début de cette "relation", ou échange de fluides comme la baptisait parfois Draco à l'intérieur de sa tête sans que cela ne déclenche en lui le moindre soupçon d'humour, ne faisait que confirmer la médiocrité de sa personne. Parfois pourtant, lorsque son ancien ennemi avait la tête qui pesait sur sa poitrine comme en ce moment, Draco sentait au fond que ce qu'il faisait avec Potter, ces choses obscènes, il ne l'aurait autorisé avec personne d'autre que lui. Même s'il avait été l'homme le plus heureux de la terre et n'avait pas eu à trainer comme un boulet son passé, ils se seraient tous les deux retrouvés là, avec Potter qui dormait et bavait même un peu dans ses bras.

Drago fermait dans ces moments rares les yeux, et se surprenait à chérir de toutes ses forces la façon dont le Survivant le serrait jalousement, et à prier pour que cela ne s'arrête jamais.

Mais l'autre partait, invariablement, ne laissant comme trace de lui que des draps sales et encore tièdes.

Parce que Potter avait une vie en dehors de "l'échange de fluides", il avait beaucoup. Une carrière, des amis. Il avait même une fiancée.

Drago avait donc dès les premiers jours appris à s'interdire de trop penser lorsqu'il était avec Potter, il n'en sortait en général rien de très sensé.

Ils n'étaient simplement pas faits pour etre ensemble, le fait même d'y songer déclenchait chez Draco une réaction de rejet. Cela faisait trop peur. Et puis jamais Potter ne le voudrait.

Ce vide qui faisait un trou dans sa poitrine ne laissait de toute façon de place aux espoirs débiles, à la déception ou au chagrin profond. Juste... ces interludes, où Harry toquait avec empressement contre la porte de son minuscule appartement. Draco respirait profondément et laissait s'écouler plus de dix secondes avant de se lever, même si cela faisait vingt minutes qu'il était assis dans le séjour à attendre.

Il se disait que là, à ce moment, il devrait fuir. Partir de cet endroit et laisser Potter derrière lui.

Potter était toujours pressé, solliscité par la société Magique. Mais lentement Drago refermait sa main sur la poignet de la porte, qu'il tournait de façon à ce qu'on entende le moindre de ses rouages. Il devinait qu'il devait ainsi mettre la patience réputée limitée de Potter à l'épreuve, mais depuis le premier jour c'était ainsi qu'il le recevait, et il ne comptait pas changer.

Il ramenait ensuite la porte à lui pour l'ouvrir. Potter lui faisait généralement un bref signe de tête, et avancait de trois pas, qui le faisaient aussi rentrer dans l'appartement. Il attendait ensuite que Malefoy ferme la porte. Harry attendait toujours. Pas une seule fois il ne s'était attaqué aux lèvres de Draco sans que celui-ci n'ait d'abord clos l'espace dans lequel ils allaient passionnément faire l'amour.

* * *

><p><em>Deux mois plus tard.<em>

- Drago !

Drago sursauta et leva ses yeux vers lui.

- Quoi ?

Potter soupira.

- Tu ne m'écoutais pas.

- Excuse-moi, je suis un peu occupé à faire la vaisselle vois-tu.

Il empila les deux assiettes et les mit dans l'évier un peu trop brusquement.

- Je disais que je ne pourrai pas rester cette nuit.

Drago s'était retourné pour prendre la casserole vide, et il ne put s'empêcher de pincer les lèvres. Potter était à genoux sur le canapé, redressé de sorte qu'il avait ses bras posés sur l'accoudoir. Il observait les réactions de Drago qui déclencha le robinet puissance maximale.

Drago eut le temps de faire le vaisselle avant que Potter ne se remette à parler. Il était toujours dans la même position. Il était torse nu, n'ayant apparemment jamais froid. Le plafonnier diffusait une faible couleur jaune dans l'appartement, dehors il faisait nuit.

- Tu ne dis rien ?

- Tu vas chez les Wealsey ? demanda Drago de but-en-blanc.

Harry grimaça.

- Oui... dit-il doucement, en attendant que Drago réagisse.

Drago ne fit pas de commentaire et prit le torchon qui pendait à un crochet au-dessus de l'évier. C'était comme s'il pouvait sentir croître l'impatience de Potter, mais il l'ignora.

- Drago, j'en peux plus de faire semblant, lâcha-t-il soudain.

Celui-ci arrêta de faire tourner le torchon dans le verre.

- Faire semblant ?

- Tu as conscience qu'il suffirait d'un mot de ta part pour que je quitte Ginny ?

- Vraiment ? Ca fait des mois que tu me dis que tu vas la plaquer. Et regarde où on en est, dit Drago avec un rire sans joie.

- J'essaie de la quitter, je fais vraiment tout mon possible, mais... c'est compliqué, dit Potter, en le regardant dans les yeux, comme s'il était très important qu'il comprenne ses raisons et le pardonne.

- D'accord, dit Drago après un moment.

- Je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour mettre fin à cette relation, dit Harry en hochant la tête, cherchant lui-même à s'en convaincre.

Drago se détourna et rangea la vaisselle dans ses placards, laissant Harry se débattre avec ses pensées. Il se moquait éperdumment des états d'âmes qui traversaient Potter lorsqu'il se rendait enfin compte qu'avoir une fiancée tout en baisant régulièrement avec un gars n'était pas une situation normale.

- Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

Drago se retourna, et réalisa que Potter l'avait regardé tout le temps où il avait été occupé à nettoyer ce qu'il restait.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ! répéta Potter en s'énervant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je dise, répliqua Drago du tac-au-tac.

- Je t'annonce que je vais quitter la fille avec qui je suis trois ans et tu ne dis rien. Tu ne réagis pas !

- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je te dise ?!

Harry le regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu continues à prendre ces saloperies hein ?

- Non ! Et_ essaie_ de m'expliquer en quoi ça te regarde.

- Tes yeux sont injectés de sang, je vois toujours quand tu en as pris.

- Etonnant que ca ne t'ait pas frappé les deux heures précédentes.

- Je n'ai rien dit. Parce que je sais que tu ne m'écoutes pas.

- Alors peut-etre que tu devrais continuer à la fermer dans ce cas.

- Putain Drago ! jura Potter.

- Quoi ?! Tu veux absolument qu'on se dispute ce soir c'est ça ? Dans ce cas annonce la couleur, et je me ferais un plaisir de t'exaucer ! cracha-t-il.

- Tu ne vois pas qu'il me faudrait des raisons ? Que je sois sûr que si je la quitte ce ne sera pas en vain ? dit Harry d'un air désespéré.

Drago plissa les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de...

- Alors notre relation te plaît comme elle est ?

Draco le regardait, trop d'émotions se bousculaient à la fois. Il tentait aussi de contrôler sa respiration qui ne faisait que s'accélérer depuis tout à l'heure.

Harry interpréta mal son silence.

- Je commence à croire que tu es bien le connard insensible que tu prétends être, dit-il d'une voix égale.

Ce fut trop. Drago n'aurait jamais pensé que des paroles de Potter puissent lui faire aussi mal. Il s'empara du vase vieillot qui encombrait la table depuis son arrivée et le fracassa par terre. L'objet était tellement lourd que ce serait une chance qu'il ne fissure pas le carrelage.

- Je ne_ peux pas_ te dire !

Son coeur battait comme un tambour dans sa cage thoracique. Malefoy se saisit du cendrier en verre et le jeta également au sol. Il crut sentir un éclat lui entamer la peau du pied. Il ne pouvait pas en avoir plus rien à faire.

- Je ne peux pas, _Harry_ ! Tu ne comprends pas ca ?! Non ! Tu es bien trop obsédé par ta propre personne !

Harry qui regardait les débris avec un air choqué prit un air offensé.

- Si je te dis quelque chose, alors je devrais te voir te barrer ! Je devrais penser au fait que jamais tu n'as pu rester plus d'une nuit avec moi ! Quand c'est pas un après-midi. Pourquoi ce serait différent ? Jamais ça ne changera, _peu importe_ que tu largues la fille Weasley, quelqu'un d'autre viendra !

- Drago tu saignes.

Drago se tourna et attrapa la gazette que Harry avait laissé sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

- Si je te dis, si je pense vraiment, alors il faut que je voie ça ! dit-il en balançant le journal sur la table.

Première page : Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley plus beau couple de l'année.

- Pourquoi tu lis ce torchon ?

- C'est toi qui les oublie à chaque fois ! Espèce d'idiot ! explosa-t-il.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, réalisant enfin.

- C'est... C'est l'abonnement que m'a pris Hermione, je n'arrive pas à l'annuler et... balbutia-t-il.

- Que je lise ça ! Ca ! Et ça ! dit-il en déversant pêle-mèle la pile de quotidiens froissés sur la table.

- Ce ne sont que des journaux Drago.

- Ces journaux ne font qu'illustrer la réalité, dit Drago, haletant. Tu es Harry Potter, jamais tu ne seras disponible...

- Je ne veux pas être ce Harry Potter.

- Jamais... Jamais ta vie ne t'autorisera quelqu'un comme moi ! continua Drago.

Sa respiration devenait erratique. Trop de sentiments remontaient, à tel point que sa poitrine en était comprimée.

Drago ne supportait pas le silence. Il ouvrit le placard, en sortit une assiette, et avant que Harry n'émette un cri de protestation l'explosa à son tour par terre.

- Je ne savais pas que je les oubliais là, dit Harry, qui regardait le tas de journaux d'un air presque horrifié.

- Crétin !

Il brisa une deuxième assiette.

Il se blessa au pied une nouvelle fois et Drago bénit ce court moment où tout redevint net. Mais ça faisait aussi mal. Des larmes lui brulèrent les yeux.

- Drago tu saignes, dit Harry doucement.

Drago aurait voulu se rouler sur le sol jonché d'éclats pour ne plus avoir l'impression qu'il devenait malade mental.

Il écarta Potter, qui lui avait caressé le bras, il tituba jusqu'au canapé le plus proche et tremblant se laissa tomber dessus. Il avait taché de sang son tapis miteux. Drago se dit que c'était bien fit. Il ne comprenait pas comment un tapis aussi moche avait un jour pu être conçu.

- Je vais chercher des pansements.

Drago hocha la tête et Harry sortit du séjour. Le moment où il entendit Harry fouiller parmi le désordre de ses placards Drago regarda le sang qui gouttait le long de ses orteils. Lorsqu'il revint Harry jeta un regard vers la cuisine, les bras chargés de pansements, puis il lança quatre reparo successifs. Il s'était rhabillé.

Il s'agenouilla à ses pieds, et Drago ressentit à nouveau le besoin irrépressible de le traiter de crétin. La boule dans sa gorge faisait toujours aussi mal et pendant un instant Drago regretta que le sort de jointure que Potter lança ne le pique pas.

- Je t'aime.

- Tu sais que ca ne change rien.

- Alors reconnais que tu m'aimes aussi.

Drago secoua la tête. Comme par magie des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

- Si tu m'aimes.

- Non, dit Drago d'une voix étranglée.

Pourquoi était-il si doux dans ses gestes ?

Drago fit exprès de reposer son pied coupé au sol et la douleur le lança instantanément. Il tenta de se concentrer dessus.

- Si... chuchota Harry.

Potter lui montrait trop combien il l'aimait chaque moment qu'ils passaient au lit, il avait compris que cette fois, c'était le dire qu'il fallait. Que Drago soit sûr qu'il n'était pas utilisé.

- Ce soir je reste, dit-il en déroulant la gaze autour de son pied.

- Je ne préfèrerais pas.

- Il faudra que tu me mettes dehors.

- Je suis sérieux Potter, je veux que tu t'en ailles.

- Dire à Ginny que je romps nos fiancailles ? Ok, mais je préfèrerais demain, histoire d'éviter que la moitié de sa famille soit à table quand je lui dirai.

Drago eut un petit rire.

- Tu es...

- Brillant ? Beau garçon ? Charmeur et indomptable ?

Il se mit sur les genoux de Drago. Il finissait toujours pas l'avoir par son humour. Il se dit qu'il était surement trop fragile pour que Potter s'installe ainsi sur lui, mais peut-être qu'il le faisait aussi exprès pour l'immobiliser.

- Tu ne crois pas que la Gazette débite assez ces conneries ?

- ...crétin, souffla Draco presque contre sa bouche.

- La gazette le dit aussi, concéda Harry.

Il embrassa rapidement les lèvres de Drago.

- Tu es fascinant...

Un lent baiser dans le cou.

- Beaucoup, beaucoup intimidant...

Drago sourit. Il aimait l'idée d'intimider les gens, il était presque certain que Potter l'avait compris.

- Princier.

- C'est une blague ? rit Drago.

- Et tu es si beau que tu m'en coupes le souffles.

Drago ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir ceux de Harry, qui foraient directement dans son âme.

- Charmeur, répliqua Drago à mi-voix.

Harry embrassa successivement ses paupières.

Drago jurait qu'il aurait repoussé n'importe qui d'autre lui faisant cela. Les mains caressantes de Potter allaient sur sa nuque, ses épaules, et Drago ne pouvait rien faire d'autre à part frissonner de plaisir.

- Je ne supporte plus de toucher Ginny, avoua Harry.

- Ne parle pas d'elle s'il te plait.

- Pardon, dit-il.

Drago passa ses bras autour de lui pour le rappprocher, et Potter le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

- Ce n'est pas grave, murmura-t-il, le souffle de Potter contre sa bouche.

- Je t'aime Drago.

- Je sais...

- Je t'aime comme un grand malade, insista-t-il.

Le respiration de Drago se calmait lorsqu'il était collé ainsi à Harry, enfermé dans son étreinte chaude.

- Il faudrait que tu sois dans ma tête pour juger, répondit Drago.

Potter lui donna un long baiser, le serrant encore plus contre lui si c'était possible. Drago les fit tous deux basculer pour se coucher sur le canapé, il s'allongea sur le coté face à Harry, et celui-ci fit pareil.

Drago savait que jamais Harry ne serait disponible, mais quand il était dans ses bras c'était facile de faire comme s'il ne savait pas.

- J'aime...

Son envie de pleurer s'était momentanément calmée.

- Tes cheveux fous.

- Jamais réussi à les coiffer, marmonna Harry.

- C'est pas vraiment un scoop.

Harry eut un petit haussement d'épaules.

- Ils n'ont pas le soyeux des tiens.

- Ils sont un désastre depuis plusieurs mois.

- Le désastre a du bon alors.

- Potter, ou comment pousser l'optimisme à outrance, murmura Drago.

- Il faut bien que l'un des deux en ait, dit Harry doucement.

Drago était captivé par son visage. Il avait l'impression de le redecouvrir.

- J'aime...

Son pouce caressa son front.

- Ta cicatrice.

Potter embrassa le dos de sa main.

- C'est elle qui fait que tu es toi, se justifia Drago. Et puis, combien de personnes rêveraient de la toucher, alors qu'il n'y a que moi qui peux...

Il dégageait les cheveux bruns du front de Harry, qui le regardait.

- Mieux vaut que je ne m'étende pas sur tes yeux, dit Drago. Ca deviendrait surement gênant pour nous deux, dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Moi je t'aime toi.

Drago ferma les yeux, deux larmes coulèrent dont une sur le bout de son nez.

- Au diable, dit-il en se les essuyant. Moi aussi.

Potter le rembrassa lentement.

Drago comprenait trop ce que voulait dire fondre dans les bras d'une personne.

- Moi aussi, redit-il en soupirant.

Il passa sa main sous le tee-shirt de Harry, où la chaleur était plus grande encore. Il voyait le torse de Harry se lever et s'abaisser rapidement, tandis qu'il en touchait les contours.

Il essayait de se retenir de pleurer, et Drago eut envie de le couvrir de son étreinte pour que ça n'arrive pas.

- J'étais perdu sans toi, Drago, dit-il difficilement.

Drago s'imprima ces paroles, et pleura encore, avant d'embrasser Harry de manière répétée. Potter montrait rarement qu'il y avait des failles dans son système.

Drago était trop submergé par la réalité de ce qu'il venait de découvrir pour se montrer sceptique. Ils restèrent dans cette position toute la nuit, se caressant le corps, parfois sous leurs vêtements. Entre deux baisers ils construisaient des projets, Harry surtout, et Drago l'écoutait en n'osant tout à fait y croire. Mais tout semblait possible lorsque Harry, ce crétin qu'il aimait, le noyait sous ses baisers.

Et Drago retrouva la flamme.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas compris, c'était que depuis le début, elle brillait près de lui.

Fin.

* * *

><p>nda :<p>

dans cette fic, les parents de Drago sont morts, ils ont subi le baiser du détraqueur, d'où l'impression qu'a Drago de lui aussi avoir été vidé. Il a subi ce traumatisme affreux. Il n'a vraiment plus personne, je pense qu'avec la mère possessive qu'il avait il ne serait jamais sinon tombé aussi bas

Ouais, j'ai fait de Drago un serial briseur de vaisselle, tentation trop fooorte!

(bah si c'est pas de la guimauve ça ! xD)

ce qu'en dit l'auteur qui veut trop parler sans vraiment que ce soit constructif : je ne prétends pas non plus que tout devient tout beau tout rose à partir de ce moment-là. Loin de là, mais le fait que Drago se rende compte que Harry n'est pas tout-puissant, qu'il réalise que toutes ces fois où Potter venait chez lui et où ils couchaient ensemble avait un sens, ça l'aide à aller mieux. Le problème n'est pas de savoir si Harry est amoureux de lui, il voit bien que Harry est presque à ses pieds lorsqu'ils se voient et qu'il lui abandonne son corps, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Pour lui ils ne sont rien, jusqu'à ce soir où il réalise qu'il y a quelque chose. Alors seulement il se laissera "aller à l'amour"

S'il y a des points qui restent sombres et où leurs réactions semblent invraisemblables n'hésitez pas à me le dire, j'espère que cette histoire pas vraiment recherchée aura quand même plu, bisous !


End file.
